Mine
by Ragbecca
Summary: When Kara Danvers or Supergirl searches for the Vampire Queen to stop the bloodshed. Will things take a turn for the best or the worst? Supercorp
1. Chapter 1 Claimed

Kara runs through the mud, her boots are slowly getting dirtier by the minute. Her cape is brown from the mud, but she needs to follow those monsters. To kill their Queen. Kara is completely against killing but the people in National City are in danger and that's something that can't happen. It just can't. And a myth said that if you killed the Queen all vampires would die. And that is a risk Kara needs to take. She needs to end this bloodshed.

Following those creatures on the ground was a smart move. Otherwise she would probably have lost them. But now she is running towards them because they... stopped? This can't be good. When she comes closer she hears something behind her. She gets pulled into a halt by two persons grabbing her arms and yanking her backwards.

She groans when she hits the ground, a person in front of her stands towering over her. "Veronica, come help. We need to bring her to our friend." And with that Kara gets pulled up and dragged to whatever place they have in mind. Kara tries to get loose to no avail. They just keep dragging. Two strong hands on each arm. She probably weighs nothing for them but they do hold her pretty tight. They know who she is...

And that actually scares the Girl of Steel. It also scares her that she has no idea what these Vampires will do to her. Drink from her? Use her? What... will they do? When Kara looks up again she sees a castle... are they bringing her to the Queen? Hopefully.

When she is finally inside and the door closed behind her a person walks towards her. The two women drop her on the ground so Kara quickly stands up, but gets pushed to her knees by the woman who just stood in front of her. With a flick of her wrist the other two are gone. The woman in front of her is absolutely stunning, eyes like kryptonite, skin pale but not as pale as snow but her hair is this raven black. Clothes like a badass. Pants with a leather jacket... Just stunning. Breathtakingly stunning. Kara opens her mouth to say something but that monster beats her to it "Not yet, Kara Zor-El."

Kara looks dumbfounded at the woman and rushes out "How do you know that! That's impossible." The vampire chuckles and places a hand lifting Kara's head "_Ripp nahn jolum._" (You are mistaken) She caresses Kara's cheek. Kara just tries to move out of the other persons hold but can't. "How is that possible!" Kara exclaims "When you have lived as long as I have you learn a lot." Kara gulps and it hits her she whispers "The vampire Queen." The vampire queen just nods and says "Magdalena Evangeline Luthor but they refer to me as Lena."

Kara slowly nods and Lena still caresses her cheek which is strange so Kara gulps her saliva down again and asks "What do you want from me?" Lena looks with this loving look, but that can't she is a monster. She doesn't have a soul. "What's rightfully mine, where I have waited centuries for."

"And what's that?" Lena smiles a little and says "You." "Me!?" Exclaims Kara, Lena just chuckles and says "Yes, darling, you. My soulmate. The love of my life. You are mine as I am yours." Kara just nods, she can't trust her voice yet. Lena continues again "Of course there are two sides to the story. You could be my everything or my end. I will give you eternity or a loveless life. What do you choose?" Kara tries to look down but Lena makes sure she can't.

Kara stammers out "I- I don't know." Lena tilts her head and asks again "What do choose Kara Zor-El? Everything or nothing?" Kara sighs and says "Everything." Lena grins "Good." And with that she captures Kara's lips with her own. Kara is shocked and pulls back and spits on the ground "No, no. I can't... we can't. No you are a murderer."

Lena looks confused but regains herself within seconds "Kara, darling. I am your everything as you are mine. Give in. You also feel this connection," And Rao she does, it urges her to kiss, to feel Lena. To do things with her she never thought she would do with anybody. But she quickly shakes her head 'no' "I know you do feel it, don't lie to me. I see it in the way your eyes sparkle, how your heartbeats and how your breathing changes when I speak. So Kara give in. Kiss me."

Oh boy, that's exactly what Kara does. She stands up, since she is given the room, and captures Lena's lips with her own. She smiles into the kiss because this feels good. Their lips just moves perfectly in sync. Polar opposites. The sun and the moon. The one warm and alive the other cold and dead.

But it feels good, on both sides it feels good. Perfect you even may say. Lena moves her hands around Kara's neck and Kara moves her hands to Lena's hips. But when Kara asks for access to Lena's mouth she is given it. She slowly moves her tongue over Lena's fangs which makes Lena shudder. It was a long time ago that she did that. But right now it feels too good on both sides.

Suddenly Kara's back is against something hard. A crack is heard which makes Kara part. She turns around and looks at the crack in the wall behind her and chuckles. Lena quickly asks "Did I hurt you?" Kara looks at Lena and shakes her head and places a kiss on top of the shorter woman's face. "No, you didn't but that you for your concern." Lena just nods and asks "You- You have to tell me when I hurt you, you are my real first person that I want to kiss and not hurt. I know we can't hurt you with you being Kryptonian and all... but a wall-"

Before she can talk further her lips are connected with Kara's again. But is just only a quick peck. "I don't get hurt that easily. No worries." Lena takes a step away and asks "May I have your left hand darling?" Kara does as asks and Lena grabs something out of her back pocket. A ring. She slips it on Kara's ring finger who just looks flabbergasted. When Lena looks up she chuckles and says "Well, my fiancee. Now we are almost whole."

**A/N I will continue when I finish my other story. But until then ideas and prompts are welcome. (For this story)**


	2. Chapter 2 Marry You?

Kara slides down the wall and Lena looks confused at her so she asks "Kara, darling. Is something wrong?" Kara slowly nods and says "How could I marry you!?" Lena sits down in front of her and says "Soulmates are soulmates, bound until eternity. So marriage is easy. I can make you immortal. So no worries about that. And no I won't make you a vampire. I know you are against that." Kara just keeps looking down and mumbles "You are absolutely right..."

Lena lifts her chin again and says "Darling, we both know I need to survive... with you as only cause of death I am pretty safe. But you, my love don't need to worry. I will only feed on the bad and blood bags." Kara slowly nods, this is better than hurting the innocent... Lena cups her face again and smiles "You are truly precious Kara Zor-El. One of a kind. It's good to be able to talk to you now."

Kara looks confused and shocked at her "Do you mean by that, that you followed me?" Lena nods and keeps caressing her face "I did it to get to know you darling. Know your friends... stuff that. But I loved seeing you this... free." Kara slowly nods with these wide eyes. "Is there something wrong, love?" Kara nods again "What is it?"

That makes Kara burst "YOU STALKED ME!?" Lena is a bit taken back and removes her hand "If you put it that way... yes, yes I did. Ever since you came to earth." Kara blinks a couple of times and says sternly"Lena." She waits for an answer "Yes?" "Rules. One, you can't follow me anymore unless I say so," Lena nods "Two, try to keep feeding time with only blood bags," Another nod "That will be all for now. Thank you." Kara just smiles because Lena is truly being easy.

Lena has clearly other thoughts and connects their lips again. Not that Kara doesn't like it. But it is still weird... making out with The Vampire Queen and not killing her. Why did she ever chose this... being engaged to a vampire. When they part she looks down at the ring... it is clearly old and has this emerald with two diamonds... cool? She doesn't know it if it's cool or not.

"It was my mother's." Lena states, Kara can only look up at her and smile. It's nice. It's lovely even. But a couple minutes ago she was ready to kill but by the promise of love until eternity. Real love, she quickly closes her eyes and takes everything in. Letting it all hit her at once and not give a damn about who she is.

That's a quick change... But she doesn't know a thing about Lena. Only that she is their Queen, their ruler. Nothing more. "Lena, since you know so much about me... could you please talk about yourself," Lena winces a little so Kara quickly adds "You can keep things out if you can't talk about it. Just the basics are welcome."

Lena smiles gratefully and starts "Well, you already know my name. I was born as a vampire around 536. My mother was cursed, luckily I grew up since having young vampires is deadly. But enough about that, I grew up in Ireland. Got hunted down until I found a new identity in England. And after that it was mostly the same, sometimes I got hunted down... other times I got to live fifteen years in freedom," Kara slowly nods and smiles weakly... She doesn't really get it. How in the world would she say yes to this? To her? To murderers. But it's like her heart has a mind of it's own and chooses for her before she can say anything. It's like she is _possessed._ That would explain everything... that this is another part of the curse?

"My favourite colour is blue, I prefer dogs over cats. I speak many languages. Is there more you need to know?" Kara shakes her head, it's something she got to know. More than others... but ever since these monsters came here they killed or turned many people. Like a twentieth of the population. And that amount is disastrous high. Too high for her liking. But using Lena... that could be perfect. Because it looks like Lena is head over heels for her. And that's something she could use to her advantage...

But her heart is tugging and saying that is wrong... for two reasons. For some way it is in love with Lena or something like that. It feels strange. And the other one is taking advantage of anybody is completely wrong. So what does she need to do? Let her heart speak that is possibly cursed? Or listen to her mind that all of this is wrong. Shouldn't be happening? That she should grab her dagger and kill Lena. Or the last option... do what they are that good in. Play. Play with them as they play with their prey. That sounds as the best one... just play along and win at the end.

Yes, yes that is something she will do. That is the way she is going to win. How she is going to play this game, this ridiculous curse. She will make demands that will help her. She will make sure that she has Lena around her finger. That Lena will do anything and everything for her. Or Magdalena Evangeline Luthor, quite the name... but that means the Luthors are family? She is probably xenophobic or something like that. She will win this game. Not those pesky vampires or bloodsuckers. Those pest. No, no this time the Girl of Steel and the humans will win. Because it is already checkmate before they know what is happening.

**A/N Well... two on one day? Who cares! I finished my other story and only need to upload the last two parts. **

**I would like to hear your opinion about this story and what you would like to see. (Sometimes you need a little nudge to write a better story)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Game

The game started not much later, they needed to talk. Well the came had already started, but now it really started. The first move was made, the first connections were made. Well better said Kara came with the suggestion for Lena to meet her family. Make her think she trusts her. So when they slowly walk to some room, to talk better Lena explained, Kara states "You do need to meet my family." Lena only hums in agreement and keeps walking.

She opens a massive wooden door to some sort of living room. Lena casually walks to a couch that is in front of the fireplace. Kara joins beside her and says "You probably know them already, don't you." The smirk on Lena's face gives it away... "So that's a yes... and what do you think about my sister then?"

"She's nice. Quite the good sister, she has her faults but that doesn't matter. She will always be there for you. So she will also have the most problems with our relationship. And the other people you usually talk to are less dangerous. Except that James, he will hate my last name. But I won't care. He is an how do you call it? Asshole? Yes, asshole. He only thinks about himself. So you shouldn't feel bad when I revoke the protection he has the moment he says something bad. The others will of course keep their protection since they are family." Kara slowly nods and gulps her saliva down. Or Lena knows how to read people or she is completely wrong about James.

Lena puts a hand down on Kara's and says "Kara, I know this is all new for you. But relax. I have always protected you and your family. Nobody will hurt them, so you just need to relax." Kara looks shocked at her and asks that one question she can't stop thinking about "How many people or vampires did you kill for me?"

Lena raises an eyebrow and looks down as if she is counting "Is the answer too many to count good enough? Because I know you don't want to know. The amount of vampires is quite big, that of humans is less than 20." Kara looks flabbergasted again and sits there with an open mouth. Lena looks at her with this concern in her eyes "I am sorry, I just- You- I couldn't let them hurt you. They all want to taste your blood, it is this lingering perfect smell. But we can't. They won't. They follow me or die. So they must follow my laws... and one of the laws is that nobody touches you or your friends and family. And just please accept it." Kara slowly nods and looks down.

She thinks about what to do, what to do with the information and what to do about the fact that Lena killed for her. And not just one time. The game... checkmate. So that means she needs to kiss her, right? Give her hope, love. Let her believe this is all true. Yes, yes. So Kara groans and looks at Lena. Lena is about to say something when she moves forward, capturing Lena in a heated kiss. Lena is pushed down on the couch. Kara bites down Lena's lip which makes Lena open her mouth, giving entry for Kara's tongue to slip in. A battle for power starts over this rough and heated kiss.

Kara has the upper hand with being above Lena on the couch. When they part Kara is definitely out of breath and mutters something like "Thanks." Lena just grins and chuckles "No problem, darling." Pet-names... for some reason Kara truly likes it to be called darling or love. It just slips out perfectly from Lena with her Irish accent. Kara slowly sits up so that Lena can sit up and regains herself.

Lena abruptly stands up and says "I must excuse myself. I need to grab a gift I had for you." And with that Lena is gone. Kara sighs, can she really do this? Be something she is not? Play with that thing even though she hasn't got a bad bone in her body. How in the world could she keep playing this game, win this game. When she is fighting internally with herself. Her heart vs her mind. Safety or power. Killing or controlling. Control sounds better, way better. Because killing is just wrong. Even though Lena is a monster, a bringer of death.

Kara puts her head in her hands and murmurs something like "Fucking hell." The last couple of months changed Kara, when the first death from a vampire happened. She needed to be stronger, harder and faster. She needed to be smarter and wiser. But she couldn't do that at all, it was also the first time she truly swore. Just because the words rolled out of her mouth it didn't make her any stronger or smarter. No it gave her a way out of this in words. She doesn't like to swear but sometimes it is needed.

It's like Lena knew something is wrong because suddenly Kara feels a hand on her knee and looks at the person who is now squatting in front of her with again this concerned look on her face "Kara, are you alright? You know you can talk to me, right?" Kara slowly nods and stays silent. Lena just slowly rubs Kara's knee.

How in the world is Kara going to keep up this act if she is fighting herself. Look Lena might be nice and things like that... but she is a stalker and strange. And most importantly a murderer. And Kara hates murder, so what should she do... Alex could help... but then they could hear things. And maybe Lena won't leave her alone? So problems?


	4. Chapter 4 Sam

Kara being unsure doesn't go unnoticed by Lena and Kara knows it. That's the problem. When Lena excuses herself again Kara just sits there, thinking. About what to do, give it a chance? Kill her? What are her other options? Because using her is her only real option right now. Giving a chance means no control. And she needs to fix things, make all vampires have the same diet as Lena.

Because that's a start... It's something. Not enough, that's for sure. But something is better than nothing. The massive wooden door creaks opens and Kara looks up. The woman that walks in isn't Lena, no a woman with brownish hair and brown eyes walks in. She looks at Kara and has this genuine smile. She says in this very welcoming voice "Hello Kara Zor-El!" She walks over to Kara and holds her hand out to shake. So Kara grabs her hand and the woman introduces herself as "Samantha Arias but you can call me Sam, pleasure to meet you in person." Kara just smiles and Sam sits down next to her.

"I see that Lena finally got her soulmate here. It took her long enough, wait! Now I can tell you all the strange and stalker stories about Lena! Perfect." Kara just chuckles and asks "And how many do you know then?" "Enough, I have been with Lena for quite some time. They call me the Adviser." Kara just slowly nods and beams when she says "Cool title, so meet me in person? You also had stalker duties?" Samantha nods and chuckles "Most vampires that are trustworthy have. Somebody needed to protect you and your family," Kara slowly nods and Samantha continues "And of course we needed to give Lena information about you. She always writes everything down. It's kinda strange. But when that girl got a chance for love she is going to take it."

Kara gulps her saliva down, a bit confused and scared. "No worries though, she is the only one with a soulmate like that. Before we are going to talk about the awful stories about Lena I have to ask you, is your sister still single?" Kara nods hesitantly and stammers out "Y- Yes?" Luckily for Kara that's the moment that Lena walks in. When she sees Sam a little too close to Kara she hisses and gives Sam a pointy look who immediately stands up. She hastily says "I have stories about things like that, it happened a lot." She sits down on a chair and Lena sits down next to Kara again. Kara just chuckles because this is cute, jealousy on a vampire. Or more important jealousy on Lena.

Lena has an paper envelope in her hand and passes it to Kara. Kara looks at the content and sees that it's quite some money so she quickly hold is in front of Lena for her to grab and quickly says "I- I can't possibly take this! It's too much." Lena pushes Kara's hands back and says "What's mine is yours. And you need quite some money with the appetite of yours." Sam mutters something "Yes, and we needed to calculate that all." Kara looks at Sam since she clearly heard it. And then slowly turns to Lena "You made them calculate my expenses?" Lena hesitancy nods and Kara's mouth slowly falls open. She didn't expect this.

It takes some time for Kara to shake her head and come back to reality. A hand is on her knee and see that's Lena. Automatically she moves away from the hand. She looks Lena in the eyes who just looks hurt. Vampires have more emotions than she thought. She quickly apologises "I- I am sorry. I just thought... about Alex and when I am in my own head I normally lose control." It wasn't a complete lie. But she just didn't want to be touched, well she does want to be touched and pulled into hugs. But not like this. It feels wrong. They take her into their home and treat her gently and kind. Even though she came here to kill them. All of them.

So she grabs a knife from her pocket. And tosses it on the ground. Sam gasps but Lena doesn't look shocked, only relieved. She turns to Kara and places a kiss on her head and says quietly "Thank you." Kara only nods and smiles this guilty smile, she did something good even though the other thing could have killed them. More trust... that's better, right? Maybe she can't keep up with her plan until the end and maybe things will change. But Lena trusts her, so that's good. Deep inside Kara also trusts Lena, she has no idea why but she just does.

It's this deep manifested feeling. One you can't ignore but also not know where it comes from. It's a mystery just like love is. Love is just way too special. Sam still sits there with her mouth wide open so she turns to Sam and asks "Any funny stories?" And with that Sam lights up and starts talking. About how Lena was when she had a boyfriend or somebody kissed her. The right word she used was 'cute'. Lena sometimes grumbled something mad but didn't do much about it. From time to time she gave clarification. Something that was truly needed. They never really talked about being a vampire. But that didn't matter for Kara, she wouldn't want to know the killing and bloodsucking parts.


	5. Chapter 5 Stay

Hours and many funny and strange stories later the sun began setting. It was getting late so Lena suddenly asked "Kara, would you like to stay the night?" For a couple seconds Kara thinks about all the ups and downs and decides that's it's worth a try. So she agrees and smiles brightly. Lena didn't probably expect it because it takes some time for her to react but she smiles brightly when she does.

So Lena quickly orders Sam to get food, apparently she knows Kara's favourites. Of course if you meet Kara you know that it will always be potstickers and pizza, but that doesn't change the fact that apparently know it. Quite scary... It didn't take long for Sam to arrive with food so Lena guided Kara to the dining room. A marvellous room with a high ceiling and chandeliers. Lena plays the gentleman and pulls the chair at the head of the table ready for Kara to use.

Kara sits down at the head of table when Sam walks in with a couple of plates for her. She knows that they are all for her since vampires don't eat. Well, obviously they feed of blood. Otherwise they wouldn't be called bloodsuckers. Kara slowly eats, trying to let them see she has manners. Which she of course does, but not with food.

She just slowly eats with fork and knife even though she is eating potstickers and pizza. The potstickers are truly delicious. When she comes to think of it she has never tasted them like this and she went to almost all the restaurants in National City except... these probably cost quite much. Should she ask? No? Yes? Maybe? No... that's not that nice.

So she eats silently while Lena just sits there, reading the paper... probably to pass the time. She is drinking something from a mug. When Kara sniffs a little she knows what it is. Blood. Kara looks disgusted at the mug and it's like Lena is oblivious. But that doesn't matter right, everybody has their bad sides? And Lena's is that thick red liquid.

'_It's all about peace._' Kara thinks, she has to do this for the safety of National City. And to keep Lena alive, because she is way too nice for to be killed. And she didn't have a choice, right? That's what she told. But what if it is a lie? What if she did have a choice? But then- what kind of relationship is this even? Kara swallows her food and speaks up "Lena, what are we?" Lena pushes her paper down and raises an eyebrow "I thought that was pretty clear. We are engaged. You are my fiancee and I am yours."

Kara slowly nods and looks down at the beautiful ring on her hand, she forgot about that thing. She chuckles a bit nervous which makes Lena cover Kara's hand with her own. This time Kara doesn't move away "Darling, we don't need to marry tomorrow. We can wait until eternity if that's what you need." Kara gulps her saliva down and starts to sweat because she is truly nervous. She might even be a nervous wreck. So a note, don't talk. That's the way to go right now.

But Lena thinks otherwise, that concerned look on her face returns as she asks and apologises "Did I make you nervous? I am sorry then, I didn't want to do that." Kara shakes her head and quickly says a bit too high "No, no. It's okay Lena." Lena softly squeezes Kara's hand and has this gentle look on her face. She smiles at Kara and says "Love, I will probably say this a million times. But when you ever need to talk about something I will be here." Kara messes with her glasses that aren't even there.

She agrees and her appetite is just gone so Lena asks when Sam took the dishes away if she wanted to go to bed already. It wasn't something that Kara expected but now she gets it, Lena said stay the night, not stay for dinner and it would be unkind to say no now. So she quickly agrees and Lena leads her to some sort of master bed room. Lena gives her these shorts and t-shirt after asking if she wanted a nightgown which Kara's answer was no to. The shorts and t-shirt were just normal clothes. Nothing old or strange.

When she lays down Lena lays down beside her. She knows from the stories that vampires don't sleep. But maybe Lena can? Since she is different? Kara just doesn't know for sure anymore. About everything. She needs to put everything straight. Lena is her soulmate, her words and Sam's. Lena proposed, she said yes even though she didn't know what was happening. They talked about who Lena is, a woman from the five hundreds that was cursed from minute one of her existence. But what if that's a lie? What if Lena is lying about who she is? She might be the Vampire Queen but what if she isn't the person she lets Kara see... with these nerve racking thoughts she falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 The Sister

When Kara wakes up again she is pressed against a body. It takes her a couple seconds to realise who it is. But when she does she hastily moves away. She meets Lena's eyes, apparently she was awake. So no sleep for Lena? She nervously adverts her eyes but when Lena speaks up she looks back at Lena again. "I don't have a problem with cuddles darling. And I even like having somebody touch me. Most vampires don't, so please don't worry you are allowed to cuddle with me at night." Kara just groans and lays on her back. She stares at the ceiling and quietly says "I- I don't want to mess with your boundaries."

Lena chuckles which startles Kara a bit but she regains herself quite fast "Love, when it comes to you I won't have boundaries. You are just perfect. So I know that you will know when enough is enough." Kara hesitantly agrees but does agree in the end. Lena is right boundaries don't matter since they need to trust each other.

Well, Kara needs to 'trust' her, it's more like she needs Lena to believe that she trusts her. "So, I heard you hated some of my boyfriends. Which one was the worst?" Lena thinks for some time but grins when she says"Mon-El. Absolutely him. He was just an man child. He just used you, it's like he was this storm that blocked your sunshine for the world." Kara chuckles "So you were happy when it was over?" A hum from Lena confirms her thoughts, her relationship with Mon-El ended a couple days ago but Lena already knew the news. She turns so she faces Lena and says "And you don't like James, so that relationship was also bad."

Lena looks at her with this... she doesn't know what it is. Her eyes sparkle and she has this smile plastered on her face. "Yes, that one was also bad. I didn't like him from second one. But that doesn't mean you need to hate him. Just look out with what you say or do around him." Kara takes the advice in consideration. Suddenly her phone rings, from the ringtone she knows it is Alex. So she quickly grabs it from the nightstand and answers "Kara Danvers." "_Kara! Where are you? I have been worried sick._" Kara chuckles and says "I am at my girlfriend's.I stayed here the night. Sorry about not mentioning where I was." She hears Alex let out a relieved sigh, because Kara forgot about Sister night yesterday. "_Girlfriend? Why didn't I know about that?_" Kara stays silent for a moment and Lena motions her to continue "I- We didn't want to go public yet. Her last name isn't the best, so we just wanted to be together without those worries. And I might have been a little, just a tiny bit scared to tell you?" She ends a bit unsure, not knowing if her answer is right she nervously waits for Alex to react "_Invite her tonight._"

Kara thinks for a second and for some reason her mind thinks about Sam, why not, right? "Alex is it okay that I also invite a friend of her over? She wants to meet you." "_Sure? Your place? At 7?_" Kara quickly agrees and they say their goodbyes before they hung up. Suddenly Lena says "Girlfriend, huh? No fiancee yet?" Kara says "Nope" popping the 'p' "That is a little too fast. But I will wear my ring, so if she sees it she will know it." Lena just nods and stands up, she walks to the door and says "I am going to get you breakfast, be back in a minute."

And Lena is truly back in a minute, Kara has no idea how she has done it. But within a minute she has breakfast. And quite some: Eggs, bacon, toast and even pancakes. She slowly devours her breakfast until nothing is left. Just like last time Lena has a mug and now Kara doesn't need to smell to know what it is, because just like before it is that red thick liquid. Yes, she is going to refer it as thick red liquid to make it sound better.

But today they are going to meet her sister. And even invite Sam, who probably will join since from the looks of it she has just like Lena no life. And she was interested in Alex, so why not? Alex needs to get out there since it didn't work out with that detective. (Sanvers never happened)


	7. Chapter 7 The Meeting

Kara was right, Sam wanted to join them. They are all waiting for Alex to come to Kara's apartment. Lena and Kara together cuddling on the couch and Sam sitting on the ground doing something on her phone. Yup, Sam has a phone. Kara has no idea why, but hey. Technology is cool.

For Kara it feels good like this, Lena's arms around her keeping her close. Maybe this whole idea isn't that bad. Maybe Lena truly loves her from the moment she came to earth. There is a knock on the door and Sam stands up. Since both Lena and Kara are way too comfy. When Sam opens the door she sees Alex on the other side. A huge grins spreads across her face, Alex who holds foods in her hands just looks confused. Not knowing what to do.

Sam quickly opens the door more for Alex to walk in and says "Alex, right?" Alex nods, her eyes never leaving Sam's "And you are?" "Samantha Arias, but you can just call me Sam. It's nice to finally meet you. Your sister wouldn't stop talking about you, it's a lovely relationship you two have." Alex chuckles and for the first time looks at Kara and Lena who now are standing. Kara has this nervous look and Lena just looks unimpressed by Alex' presence.

Alex places the food down on the breakfast bar, when she finally does so she points to Lena and says "I assume you are the girlfriend?" Lena smirks this deviously and says with her Irish accent very much present "Yes, yes I am." She holds out her hand and Alex accepts it. They have this I have more power than you handshake with squeezing each other's hand. Lena says a bit emotionless while they do that handshake "Lena Luthor, nice to meet you."

"So you are a Luthor?" Lena only hums and their hands part. "I am a distant family member of Lex and Lillian." Alex sits down in one of the chairs and says "So you have Luthor genes, so not trustworthy. That's... bad." Kara, Lena and Sam sit down at their previous places again. Alex just glances from Lena to Kara. Kara's left hand isn't visible for Alex so she is safe, for now.

"So how did you two meet?" Of course that is the first question she asks. Kara grows red and luckily for her Lena speaks up "I met Kara some months ago, she was at this cafe waiting in line and she just looked this perfect so I had to ask her out. The next day we went to dinner and we have been together forever since." Kara slowly nods along with the story. It small but sweet. "Kara has been able to keep this a secret from me for so long? How is that even possible?"

Kara chuckles nervously and fixes her glasses with her left hand "I have no idea how I did tha-" Alex mouth slowly falls open when Kara fixes her glasses. She asks in this weird shocked tone "Kara, what's that on your hand?" Kara quickly turns to Lena who takes the lead again "That's an engagement ring. I asked her to marry me and she said yes. I thought it was the way to go, since we were already together for quite some time."

Alex just gapes and still has this confused look on her face which turns into an angry look a bit too fast. She stands up and points a warning finger to Kara and yells "Kara Danvers! How could you have kept this from me?!" Kara looks at the ground when Alex is finished. Lena stands up and speaks up with this scary low tone "You don't speak to my fiancee like that. So I would love that you would just sit down and accept this. It was my request. Maybe she wasn't ready to tell you about what happened with Maggie. She even asked Sam to ask you on a date to make you happy. But since you are going to scream here about Kara and keeping secrets I don't think you deserved it."

Alex glances at Sam after a while she reluctantly sits down and mumbles "Fine." She sighs in defeat. Kara just looks at Lena who is seated beside her again. She roughly grabs her and pulls her forward connecting their lips in a kiss that will leave Kara's lips bruised. But Kara didn't care. Lena was just so hot and cool. She stood up for her against her sister. That's just- wow.


	8. Chapter 8 The Move

That evening Lena and Kara went back to the castle. Sam stayed with Alex to get to know each other, something Alex quickly agreed to when she talked a little bit to that woman. When they finally were outside Lena literally swept her of her feet and run as fast as she could to the castle. Once inside their bedroom Lena gently places her down on the bed.

Kara sighs and looks at the ceiling again "That was quite the evening," Lena hums in response and lays down beside her. "Also, that was hot. Like extremely hot." Lena turns towards her as Kara does the same. Lena raises an eyebrow and asks "How hot? This hot?" And with that their lips reconnect again. The fight for power is almost instant, one thing is sure Lena's lipstick, a bright red, is dominant. Slowly but surely Lena grows more dominant in the kiss. She moves so she is straddling Kara who only moans in response.

Lena chuckles and breaks the kiss. Kara whines a tiny bit but that is slowly replaced by the lack of air. So she tries to get her breathing under control. But fails miserably seeing how beautiful the woman above her is. Lena knows she needs to do something so she moves away, giving Kara the chance to regain herself. When Kara finally is calmed down she chuckles "You literally took the air out of me." Lena and Kara burst out laughing since it is such a lame thing to say, but still the truth.

Lena slowly moves a finger along Kara's jaw and says "I'm happy to really have you in my life now. I hurt me a little to see Alex react that way." Kara groans and faces Lena "You are absolutely right, it hurts. But she accepted it in the end, so that's better than nothing," Kara sighs "She just needs to readjust. It will take some time for her to truly accept us but she will come around."

Lena huffs irritated and says "That doesn't change that she needed to act decent, and not like this. She just- I hate it." Kara just chuckles and says "Darling, I get it. You want the best for us. But Alex is a part of my life. We just need to wait and all will be good." Kara says the last part a bit unsure, not knowing if it truly will be good.

It stays silent for a second before Kara speaks up "How much power do you even have?"Lena chuckles and says "Quite some, I am the only vampire that can be killed by one hand only and that are yours. And I rule over all the vampires, they all need to listen to me. And when they don't they will be killed just like," Lena snaps with her fingers "that. When you are going to live here full time and help me you are going to see quite some executions. Know that I will be sorry if you ever truly see one. I know that you hate death." Kara closes her eyes for a second to think about what Lena just said. She said something about executions and death? Full time living here? Why?

Well, that's something you do when you get married but for Kara it feels so far away. Is now the time for the first move? Yes? Absolutely. Better fast than slow. Kara opens her eyes again to meet Lena's "Lena, could you also make every vampire change their diet if you wanted that?" Lena hums in conformation "So you could make sure they have all the same diet as you?" Lena hums again. "Why didn't you do it? That would make your life way easier." It's like Lena's eyes are under a spell because of Kara's. The only thing Lena can do is look at her with this lust filled look.

Lena speaks up, her voice a bit lower than before "If I would do that the chance of bad people becoming vampires would be incredibly high. And bad people with power always means something catastrophic is about to happen. So darling, even when I wanted that I couldn't. It isn't good for both humanity or the vampire population. It would be a mess and many would die." Kara quickly agrees, because Lena is right.

Suddenly Lena's demeanour changes again, out of nowhere she hovers above Kara with these blown up pupils. Kara knows what that means... lust. And it doesn't take long for Lena to attack her, or better said capture her lips. Slowly but surely everything turns a bit more heated. At the of their little exploration they lie next to each other, Kara asleep and Lena holding her. Naked.


	9. Chapter 9 Yours

The next morning was quite relaxing, just like last time breakfast while she was still in bed. She fact that she did had to grab some new clothes, since her old ones were torn to pieces, before that didn't matter. She kinda liked it, but she absolutely has no idea why she did it. It was probably a decision that she made a bit too fast. When she was a bit too turned on.

Because she was right, Lena standing up against Alex is hot, like incredibly hot. But Kara needs to go to Catco today, so no time for any funny business now. Lena insisted on bringing Kara to work, or better said walking Kara to work. When they finally arrived Lena kissed Kara and said something like "Will see you at lunch!" And with that Lena was gone again.

Kara stood there for a moment flabbergasted before she regained herself and braced herself for another day with Snapper. And she was right, Snapper was being his mean self again. And Kara hated every single minute of being in that guy's presence. Around noon she gets called asking if she has a lunch meeting with a Lena Luthor. Kara quickly answered with a 'yes.' And not five minutes later Lena walks into her office, packed with three pizzas and some bag.

Lena gave Kara her pizza's and got a blood bag out of the bag and filled a mug. She quickly hid the blood bag and sipped her 'drink'. Kara ate in silence and was startled when Lena spoke up "I heard Snapper again, he was truly an ass today. So if you don't mind I need to do something." Kara hesitantly nods but Lena didn't see it anymore, she was already out of her office.

Now another shock, Cat Grant suddenly stands in her office saying "Kiera, who was that woman?" Kara was about to grab another slice so she lets it fall. With this deer staring into headlights expression she looks at Cat. She gulps her saliva down and says "That- that's my fiancee, Lena." She considered lying at first but she knows Cat would just look through her.

"You, Kiera of all people, have a fiancee?" Kara gulps her saliva down again and nods nervously. Cat sits down on the chair in front of her and says "Spill." what actually more sounds like a demand. Kara chuckles a little too nervous and says "A couple days ago she asked me to marry her. Nothing special, nothing big."

"The ring?" Kara holds out her left hand and Cat's mouth falls open. "That girl must be rich..." She says in wonder. Suddenly Lena stands in the doorway and chuckles "Yes, I am rich." Cat turns around and eyes Lena suspiciously. She stands up and holds out her hand to Lena to grab. Again they have this kind of power handshake, where obviously Lena wins. When they finally part and give also their intense staring contest up Lena introduces herself as "Lena Luthor."

That's something that makes spin on her heel and look strictly at Kara "Kiera, you and a Luthor?" Before Kara can even nod Lena speaks up in this low voice "Cat, I would love that you call my fiancee her rightful name." Cat looks flabbergasted at Kara, with her mouth a bit opened.

Cat doesn't say something for quite some while so Lena whispers in her ear "I ask you something, Catherine. Do it." Cat looks from Kara to Lena and gulps down her saliva. "I am sorry, Kara." Kara shudders when she hears her real name fall of Cat's lips. The next demand already comes from Lena "You don't mind me taking Kara home, do you?"

Cat quickly shakes her head. Which makes Lena walk forward, grab her mug, drink it's contents empty and place it down again. When she is finally finished drinking she holds her hand out for Kara to grab. Kara hesitantly grabs her hand and stands up. With that Lena leads her through the office to the private elevator of Cat. People watch them with their mouths open, Lena probably did something. And it absolutely terrifies Kara.

Once inside Lena roughly kisses her and pushes her against the wall. The kiss gets heated pretty fast. Kara's eyes are big when you see them but you can't they are closed. Closes because she is enjoying this even though her mind screams no. She loves it, having somebody come this close. Touch her, love her. Suddenly the kiss breaks and Lena says "You are mine, and mine only." And then before the world turns dark the words escape her lips "Yours."


	10. Chapter 10 Lose

Kara slowly opens her eyes, she tries to move but isn't able to. She looks around now focused, the room is a bit red so she looks at the ceiling. Red sun lamps. A sudden sounds makes her jump, well more like the amount she is able to move. Lena walks in, she immediately enters Kara's personal bubble. Suddenly a finger traces Kara's jawline which makes Kara shudder.

Lena speaks up in this scary low voice "Hello, love," She places a kiss on Kara's jaw and continues tracing it with her finger "I see that you have woken up. Good. I will open those cuffs in a minute. Just let me explain," Kara slowly nods which is a good enough sign for Lena to continue "You, my love are mine. And only mine. That means I need to protect you at all costs. From people like Cat or Snapper. And that's what I am doing now. I am going to remove those cuffs and let you see Alex and Sam. They will love to meet you again." Kara gulps and nods again. She absolutely doesn't trust her voice since this is quite scary.

Lena slowly opens the cuffs, making sure that Kara doesn't do anything stupid. But Kara doesn't do a thing, she only waits with this nervous look on her face. When Lena extends her hand Kara quickly grabs it. Lena quickly leads them through the castle to some room. She doesn't knock on the door and just opens it. When they enter she sees Sam and Alex sitting on the bed like a statue. Waiting for something.

Lena stands in front of them with Kara next to her and politely nods which makes Alex and Sam smile. Alex stands up and hugs her sister. But there is something wrong and she doesn't really know what, yet. Alex suddenly let's go again. Even though Kara would have loved to hug her a bit longer.

Sam is also standing now and Alex stands beside her. Kara looks confused at the two and turns to Lena, who she absolutely doesn't trust now. "Lena, darling. What is happening?" Lena looks at her with this bright smile as she says "I know how much your sister means to you. So now you can have her forever. I haven't turned her yet. But I might if you would like that." Kara looks confused and shakes her head. "She is a puppet, isn't she?" Kara spits out.

"Well, if you put it in that way. Yes, she is a puppet. She won't do anything I don't like. And since she is engaged to Sam she will be happy. Just like you are." Kara gulps and shakes her head "I lost, didn't I?" Lena smiles brightly and says "Jup," Popping the 'p' "You absolutely lost this game. But it won't be a game anymore. It will be real life. But that doesn't matter, tonight is game night. Isn't it?" Kara nods and quickly glances at Alex and Sam. She sees the ring, but apparently this enrages Lena. Because she is suddenly pushed against the wall by quite some force.

"There is no need to look at them, they are our subjects. They need to bow down before us." Suddenly Kara changes, her gaze hardens and her back straightens. Lena winces a little as Kara says in this loud and clear voice "Sam, Alex. Leave the room." Kara doesn't see them leaving since Lena takes a step back. Obviously scared. She points her finger to Lena and says in this low voice "You, Magdalena Evangeline Luthor are in trouble. You can't just think it is okay to kidnap me and my sister," Lena takes another step back. "If you want me I need to go willingly. You can't just expect me to love you from minute one. I might be yours and you are mine but that doesn't change the fact that there are rules," Lena takes another step back "Our love for each other might be special because I knew from minute one something was different about you. But we can't just do things like this. We need to build a relationship on trust. So give up and I will also give up."

Lena sighs in defeat and looks down, she mumbles something like "I give up." Kara chuckles and that startles Lena a bit because she suddenly looks up "Good, that means we both lose. Now we only need to stop keeping secrets so that we can truly love each other. For an instance I thought it would be smart to control you. But obviously you are a person on your own and know things way better than I do." Lena slowly walks closer to Kara and says "Yes, I thought I needed to protect you from everybody and anything. But I was obviously wrong."

"Good. Now that's settled. We can live our lives together." And with that Kara closes the distance between them and kisses her.


	11. Chapter 11 Free

It isn't an understatement when you say they hadn't had fun that afternoon. Because they had. The room wasn't really in one piece when Kara slept but Lena quickly fixed it. Fixing it as if it was new. Lena even carried Kara to their own room, after that she made sure that Alex was back to normal.

When Kara wakes up again she is greeted by her fiancee next to her reading a book. She sighs happily, because this is exactly where she wants to be every time she wakes up. Next to her fiancee. It doesn't go unnoticed by Lena that she woke up, since Lena says "Good day darling, had a nice sleep?" Kara chuckles and grins while she says "The best."

"Good to hear, I put some clothes ready for you to wear to game night." Kara groans and turns so she faces her pillow. She mumbles something like "But I am so comfy." Lena just chuckles "Kara, darling, I might be a vampire but I can't hear what you are trying to say." Kara turns and grins. She places a chaste kiss on Lena's lips "I am quite comfy here with you, I wouldn't mind not going to game night for this."

Lena chuckles again "No, no darling we need to go. It's even at your house." Kara just groans and flops down on the bed. "You are being a bit dramatic darling, I would love to meet your friends in real life. We have to keep Alex here since she isn't that completely normal yet." "What did you even do to her?"

Lena sighs and puts her book away, giving Kara her full attention "I have my ways. Something you get extra by being the first vampire. I can persuade people. Or give them commands, it's how you like to put it. I can't do it to you, so no worries. I need to seduce you the normal way." Kara chuckles and comments "Well, that's way more fun than having power over me." Lena moves so she is straddling Kara, she pins Kara's arms down as she says "I don't have power over you? Honey... I do. Lots of it." To prove her point she leans down and their lips connect again.

Maybe yesterday they were 'fiancees' but today things changed, they truly like each other. Not only because they need to act like it but it's the truth. Kara groans when Lena removes herself from Kara. Lena mutters "Dramatic." Which makes Kara pout but she stands up to change. A couple minutes later they are ready to go. It didn't take long to go home since Lena again swept Kara off her feet.

That evening when there is a knock on the door Kara nervously walks towards it and opens it, revealing Winn and James. "Hello!" Winn says excited and hugs Kara. after that James hugs Kara. When she closes the door and turns around she sees the boys waiting for an explanation why Lena is there. So Kara quickly stands between the pair and Lena "Boys, this is Lena. My girlfriend. Alex couldn't come so I found a replacement." They both stands shocked for a minute before Lena speaks up "Winn, James. Good to finally meet you two, Kara wouldn't shut up about her friends and family."

Kara smiles brightly at Lena and teases "But you love it." "That I do" is Lena's answer. The boys sit down and a small talk conversation follows. Suddenly there is knock on the door, expecting that it is the food they ordered Kara opens the door with money in hand. What she didn't expect was Mon-El on the other side. With a bouquet of roses. He pushes them forward for Kara to grab and says "I am sorry. Please give me another chance." Suddenly she feels an arm drape around her as Lena speaks up "I thought food was here, but I can see it isn't. So guy, who are you and what do you want from my girlfriend?"

Mon-El opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Out of nowhere he looks mad and yells "Kara, that's just bullshit! We just broke up weeks ago! How could you do this to me!" Lena chuckles a bit too evil beside her and says "I took my chance, and look where we are now. I have Kara and you have nothing. So good bye Mon-El." And with that Mon-El walks off. Probably broken or something. When Kara and Lena return to their previous seats suddenly Winn comments "That was so cool!" And they burst out laughing.

That game night was quite fun, Lena got accepted into the group within minutes. Maybe it was a shame Alex wasn't there but this is better than nothing.


	12. Chapter 12 Mon-Hell

That night things changed a little, they went to Lena's again. Abandoning her apartment when the boys left. Today they decided it was time for an evening walk, the sky was clear. And temperature didn't matter to both since they both no problems with that. When they finally arrived home, or Lena's home they immediately went to bed. Kara being clearly exhausted and Lena being the nice fiancee she is urging Kara to go to bed.

When Kara finally was finished changing there was a knock on the door. They both didn't know who it was so together they made their way down. Lena not wanting Kara alone and Kara just being her curious self. When finally are downstairs Lena opens the door. Before she can react she gets punched in the face. "That's for using my mate." Kara is being smart and decides to not come into view so that Mon-El doesn't know she is here. Another punch, luckily for Lena it doesn't affect her one bit. "That's for claiming my property."

Lena raises an challenging eyebrow and asks "Your property?" Mon-El growls and says "Kara. She is mine." Lena shakes her head and chuckles "Ah, there is where you are wrong. Kara is my property as I am hers. So, Mon-El of Daxam it would be smart for you to leave. Since I am more powerful than you, and I don't want it to get nasty around my fiancee." "Your fiancee?! No she can't. She is _mine._" He growls again and Lena gets punched again. Lena suddenly turns to Kara and says "Sorry darling, but I need to set some things straight. You can go to our room whenever you want."

Kara gulps her saliva down and nods. That's a good enough sign for Lena to bite Mon-El, who roughly walked past her and is now walking towards Kara. He screams from the pain but gets silenced by Lena since she put a hand on his mouth. Kara just stares wide-eyed towards her. Not knowing if this is that cool... and attractive. Because it is absolutely awful. He just slowly bleeds while Lena keeps drinking more and more. Kara can't take it anymore so she says in this demanding, low voice "Enough! Lena that's enough, no need for more."

Lena immediately listen to her demand and lets go of Mon-El. Suddenly Lena is beside Kara and narrows her eyes while looking at Mon-El. She speaks up with this voice she always has when she does something to somebody, giving them commands "Mon-El, you will forget about what happened here and leave this house to never come back." Mon-El quickly nods and turns on his heels to leave. When the is out the door Kara lets out a relieved breath.

Lena quickly turn to her, her lips are red but she didn't spill a drop of blood. "I am sorry for that, love. I know you probably hate it. But I can't change much about it. I need to feed otherwise I die or will attack you. And breaking my teeth is something bad." Kara slowly nods, yes she needs to accept that this is the new real. It will take some time to adjust but Lena will probably will support her along the way.

Having Mon-El off her back is something good, maybe she didn't get him precisely off her back but he won't return if that's what Lena's command does. Lena steps a bit closer and moves a bit of Kara's hair out of the way. "I will always be sorry if you ever need to see something like that, but you know me now. Protecting you... that will something that makes me live. Makes me feel, because you do that to me." Kara nods again and kisses Lena. When their tongues involve she tastes that coppery taste. Blood. But she doesn't care. If this is one of the downsides she needs to accept it.

She needs to learn to love it, because it makes Lena human. Even when she isn't a human anymore. Or never was one. But it makes her able to live, to not be perfect. Because nobody can be perfect. Not even Magdalena Evangeline Luthor. And for Kara that's good enough. Because she tries, she tries to be the best for Kara. Even though she doesn't need to.

When they finally return to bed Kara quickly falls asleep with this smile on her face. She is happy to have Lena in her life, who tries to be better even though is pretty great already. Something Mon-El didn't do. Nor will ever be able to truly do. It's something Kara truly likes about Lena. And in the end it makes her happy and content.


	13. Chapter 13 Danger

Suddenly Kara's phone rings, when she reads the caller ID she quickly answers. The person on the other side says "_Lex Luthor has escaped prison._" Lena looks at her and opens her mouth in disbelief. It happened. He escaped. Kara just stands there paralysed. She couldn't do anything. Until the person on the other side, Kal-El speaks up again "_Kara, are you alright?_" Kara takes a deep breath and says "Yes, don't do anything about him. I have it covered." Kal-El begins to protest but every argument gets taken down by a better one from Kara.

After some time he gives up. He just says 'okay' and stops the call. He just doesn't do anything else. That's when Kara's legs give up. She is in total panic and her body decided it would be smart to shut down. Before she can fall forward Lena grabs her and steadies her. With wobbly legs Lena guides her to the living room, where the nearest place to sit is. Kara takes some deep breaths since her breathing is all over the place.

Once she is finally calmed down Lena suddenly stands up and starts pacing. Kara doesn't know Lena that good, yet. But she can tell Lena is obviously nervous. She startles Lena when she speaks up "Lena, what's it?" Lena stops dead in her tracks and blurts out "Lex is a vampire!" It's like the world stopped for a second. Kara couldn't hear anything anymore apart from her own breathing. She blinks slowly, figuring out what to do. Lena moves to stands in front of her. But isn't like Kara can't move anymore. Everything is quiet apart from her ragged breaths. Kara slowly closes her eyes and tries to fix her breathing.

A hand moves to her cheek, cupping it. When she opens her eyes again Lena is squats in front of her. She smiles slightly and places a lingering kiss on Kara's forehead. That's the moment Kara's mind went into overdrive. Waking up from it's initial shock. She blinks a couple times and says "Well, _shit_. That's... bad." Lena chuckles "Kara 'Sunny' Danvers and cursing? Wow... That's new. But hey I have a plan. I just need to give Sam orders and all will be good." It's like Sam heard it, which she absolutely did.

"You called?" Lena chuckles again but it suddenly takes a turn, like she has an idea. "Make sure that all vampires that live nearby come here. We are going to hunt down my family member." Sam just nods and leaves. When she is far away enough, well Kara thinks she is far away enough. Kara lets out a relieved breath "We are going to hunt?" Lena nods and sits down next to Kara. She takes Kara's hands in her own and squeezes a little "Darling, I am going to hunt. Lex is dangerous. And I don't want you to get hurt."

Kara quickly stands up and snaps a little at Lena "No, I am going! You don't have a choice." Lena stands up and pulls Kara into a hug, who tries to fight her a little but fails miserably. "Darling, just relax. If you truly want to come you can. But you need to stay at my side at all costs." Kara simply nods from her place in the crook of Lena's neck.

Lena pulls away again and leads Kara back to the couch, where they sit together. "I need to tell you something," Kara looks at her and nods for her to continue "Lex, he... has this problem. I told you about your blood, didn't I?" Another nod from Kara "He, he went into this madness because of Kal-El. Kal-El didn't know this because he never knew that Lex was a vampire. But he is. I changed him years ago. And now he is just... this mad man that would do anything for just a drop of fresh Kryptonian blood. With fresh I mean from his body. So he will do anything. That's why I need you to stay close." Kara only nods, she knows this is inevitable. Lena needs to protect her, and she needs to let her.

The following hours the main hall of the castle slowly filled with vampire. Waiting for Lena to speak up. To give them their commands. There were many different kinds of vampires. But they all had one thing in common. Fangs. Some of the vampires wanted to come close to Kara but every time somebody did it Lena hissed and they would back down. When the room was almost full Lena spoke up "Good day brothers and sisters! Today we stand in this room-" The room suddenly gets lit up by thunder. When Kara looks outside it's like the sky is on lit up because there is quite some thunder...


	14. Chapter 14 Endless Darkness

Lena just continues like she doesn't care. "-As some of you have already heard is that my family member Lex Luthor escaped prison. Because of this I need your assistance. Your aid in this coming battle. We need to fight Lex. Hunt Lex. Kill Lex. From this day forward Lex is wanted. He must be brought to me when found. But you can hurt him however you want. When found you will be rewarded. Good luck." The room slowly empties. Some vampires stay, and that doesn't go unnoticed by Lena.

Suddenly Lena roughly grabs Kara and speeds them to their room. She pushes Kara on the bed and it's like she suddenly catches up so she apologises quickly "I am sorry! I- It wasn't my meaning to do this. But they just looked at you- and this is way easier than killing them. I know how much you hate killing." Kara groans but agrees with Lena's idea. She was right, if Lena protecting her is important than so be it. Lena sits on the side of the bed

Kara hugs Lena from behind who leans into the touch. Kara whispers at Lena's ear "Lena, I need you to ask you something. Did you see the air outside?" Lena hums as conformation "So we both know the weather is truly an evil mastermind since it's decided that today, of all days. It needed to create thunder?" Another hum. "Good, now we only have to find Lex and make sure that this gets fixed." Lena suddenly turns and kisses Kara on the lips.

The door creaks open. Kara and Lena turn around. And there he is, in full glory. "Lex" breaths Lena out. Even though Lena doesn't need to breathe. She quickly stands up and stands in front of Kara, protectively. Lena's demeanour changes from this relaxed something to ready for an attack. "Hello, family member." She says with hatred in her voice. He just steps inside and eyes Kara. So Lena quickly moves that she is directly between Kara and Lex "What do you want Lex?"

He points his finger to the bed and says in this predatory low voice "Her." Lena chuckles, yes actually chuckles. "I see you have met my fiancee. Lovely soulmate, isn't she? She has the looks, the smell," She lowers her voice even more "The blood." Lex' eyes grow even more and he hisses. It actually sounds like 'mine'. Lena chuckles again and shakes her head. "No, no, no. She is mine. And will always be mine," She slowly hisses and clearly shows her fangs. "I gave a warrant out for you today. They had to keep you alive until the end. So if I were you I would flee. And fast."

But Lex doesn't do that. No, no. He rushes forward but gets pinned by Lena against the now closed door. Lena quickly holds him still and says "Kara, turn around. Now." And Kara does as told. Slowly but surely she hears Lex screaming, no. Crying in pain. It's disgusting to hear. So she quickly covers her ears but she sound doesn't go away. Suddenly there is silence, so she dares to look around. What she sees... it's Lex his head in Lena's hands. He has been decapitated.

And the inevitable happens, Kara actually throws up. She has no idea how it is possible but her stomach gets emptied. Lena quickly lets she head fall on the ground and returns by Kara's side. Holding her hair up. When Kara finally finished Lena whispered "Go clean yourself up, I will have Sam stationed outside. I have to take care of Lex." And with that she was gone again and so is the body. Kara quickly makes her way to the bathroom where she brushes her teeth and showers.

A couple minutes later the door opens. Suddenly she feels arms around her in the shower, with a husky voice Lena whispers in Kara's ear "Hello love, I am sorry about that. But you look perfect." Kara chuckles but is still a bit shaken up. Lena nibbles on her ear making her shudder and later moan. And with that things go a bit 'south'.

That evening when Kara was absolutely exhausted she got why the world chose them together. It might not be love on her side yet. But it definitely will, maybe even in a couple days. Because Lena is just perfect. There isn't a better word for it, since Lena is just everything she needs. She cares but knows Kara won't like to be locked up. And she will try everything to be the best for Lena. Because she deserves the world.


	15. Chapter 15 Sunshine - Epilogue

Kara slowly opens one eye, she sighs happily since the warm rays of sunshine shine on her. Years ago Kara met Lena. Like many, many years ago. Because Kara was already almost immortal but she drank a potion Lena gave her to give her eternal life, together with her. Now their little home on their own little island is filled with family. Well, only Sam and Alex since everybody else perished.

Alex got turned exactly two years after she met Sam, now they are happily married by the laws of Lena. It was something Kara needed to adjust to... helping Lena rule, since marriage means equality for vampires it also meant that Kara needed to rule. And not being a vampire sucks with that. But now she is happily married.

With Lex it didn't end so well, he basically got killed... and killed... and killed again. Did I already mention killed? I absolutely did. But Lena tortured his body parts, from his nerves to his head. It wasn't a sight for sore eyes but it's something. A little payback for the harm he has done.

Lena slowly presses a lingering kiss on Kara's lips. They both sigh happily, they can't believe that they got the world. Got everything they ever dreamed of. They have it all and nothing will take it from them.

**The end.**

**A/N Another story done. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
